Nick Jr. (block)
Programming *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' (January 4, 1988 – August 31, 1993) *''Allegra's Window'' (October 24, 1994 – February 12, 1999) *''Angry Beavers The'' (June 5, 2000 – September 5, 2006) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (August 25, 1997 – September 5, 2006) *''Backyardigans The'' (October 11, 2004 – February 2, 2009) *''Belle and Sebastian'' (January 4, 1988 – September 1, 1989) *''Blue's Clues'' (September 8, 1996 – February 2, 2009) *''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004 – March 29, 2007) *''Bob the Builder'' (January 15, 2001 – November 30, 2004) *''Bruno and the Banana Bunch'' (September 16, 2006 – February 2, 2009) *''Be Good to Bugs'' (September 25, 2001 – September 5, 2006) *''Busy World of Richard Scarry The'' (July 3, 1995 – September 5, 2006) *''Cappelli & Company'' (April 5, 1993 – June 10, 1994) *''Call the Koala Brothers'' (April 26, 2000 – September 5, 2006) *''Curious George'' (January 4, 1988 – June 30, 1991) *''Dora the Explorer'' (August 14, 2000 – February 2, 2009) *''Detective in the House'' (September 4, 1989 – September 5, 2005) *''Elephant Show The'' (January 4, 1988 – September 1, 1989) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (September 4, 1989 – September 7, 1996) *''Evening Shade'' (April 6, 1998 – September 5, 2006) *''Franklin'' (January 11, 1999 – December 27, 2002) *''Fred Penner's Place'' (September 4, 1989 – September 5, 2006) *''Face Is Familiar The'' (March 25, 1991 – December 27, 2002) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 6, 2005 – February 2, 2009) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (June 1, 1992 – December 27, 2002) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (July 6, 1994 – September 5, 2006) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' (January 15, 1991 – September 5, 2005) *''Hat Squad The'' (June 5, 2000 – September 5, 2005) *''Houston Knights'' (August 26, 1991 – September 5, 2006) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (September 12, 2005 – September 5, 2006) *''Janosch's Dream World'' (April 5, 1993 – December 27, 2002) *''Kipper'' (April 17, 1999 – September 5, 2006) *''Kappa Mikey'' (September 8, 2007 – February 2, 2009) *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' (September 2, 2003 – September 5, 2006) *''Kenan & Kel'' (September 27, 1999 – September 5, 2005) *''LazyTown'' (August 16, 2004 – March 29, 2007) *''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995 – December 27, 2002) *''Little Bill'' (November 29, 1999 – September 5, 2005) *''Little Bits The'' (May 6, 1991 – May 3, 1996) *''Little Prince The'' (January 4, 1988 – December 29, 1989) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (June 5, 2000 – September 5, 2005) *''Maisy'' (March 12, 1999 – September 5, 2006) *''Maple Town'' (January 4, 1988 – September 1, 1989) *''Max & Ruby'' (October 21, 2002 – February 2, 2009) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (April 5, 1993 – September 5, 2006) *''Maya the Bee'' (January 1, 1990 – April 30, 1995) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (September 7, 2004 – September 5, 2006) *''Muppet Babies'' (October 1, 1992 – February 12, 1999) *''Muppet Show The'' (April 5, 1994 – September 6, 1996) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (February 7, 2008 – February 2, 2009) *''Noozles'' (November 14, 1988 – April 2, 1993) *''Olivia'' (January 26, 2009 – February 2, 2009) *''Oobi'' (April 7, 2003 – November 30, 2004) *''Oswald'' (August 20, 2001 – September 5, 2005) *''Oodelay-O'' (October 22, 2003 – February 2, 2009) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (August 12, 1994 – September 5, 2006) *''Poko'' (October 1, 2003 – February 2, 2009) *''Pinwheel'' (January 4, 1988 – July 6, 1990) *''Rubbadubbers'' (September 2, 2003 – September 5, 2005) *''Rugrats'' (August 24, 1994 – September 5, 2005) *''Ride on the Magic School Bus'' (March 25, 1991 – September 5, 2006) *''Rupert'' (September 26, 1995 – February 12, 1999) *''Shining Time Station'' (June 5, 2000 – September 5, 2006) *''Thomas & Friends'' (June 5, 2000 – September 5, 2006) *''Today's Special'' (January 4, 1988 – May 3, 1991) *''Tweenies'' (July 14, 2003 – September 5, 2006) *''Wonder Pets!'' (March 3, 2006 – February 2, 2009) *''World of David the Gnome The'' (January 4, 1988 – June 30, 1995) *''We Animal Mechanical Can!'' (January 3, 2005 – February 2, 2009) *''Where will my feet take me today?'' (July 26, 2001 – September 5, 2006) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006 – February 2, 2009) *''Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss The'' (August 25, 1997 – February 12, 1999) *''Welcome to the Blue House'' (September 12, 1994 – September 5, 2006) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (August 20, 2007 – February 2, 2009)